Truest Conclusion
by Freefell
Summary: Within a mesh of a betrayed Konoha and its occupants, killing Orochimaru, and two bickering ninjasnamely, Suigetsu and Karin, Sasuke is sure to get a headache. Call me crazy, but pairings: KarinXSuigetsu We know Karin wants Suigetsu jealous


Disclaimor: Alas, Naruto is not mine; it would be messed up had it been mine.

-- / -- / -- Changing Settings

**Truest Conclusion  
**Freefell

_"What's up, Sasuke?" a jagged teethed Suigetsu asked. He held his drink in one hand and the other cup securely placed in his velcro cup-holder._

_"Nothing. I just felt a rather **sinister** chill."_

_-- / -- / --_

_"Your the same as us, Sakura 'nee-chan," Konohamaru stated bluntly. He hid behind Tsunade after that._

-- -- --  
-- -- --

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Suigetsu snarled at Karin.

She candidly ignored him.

As the three walked on to the room, Suigetsu was sure to glare bitterly at Sasuke's back. He dared not hold a staring contest with the Uchiha's eyes after all.

He couldn't believe it, though! Why did Sasuke capture all of Karin's attention? Surely, Karin and himself had known each other for longer. Oh, he was jealous, alright--"obssessive" would satisfy his emotions.

Before he knew it, Suigetsu was sent to deliver a message, leaving the two alone in a room.

He paused a moment at the door before leaving, but upon hearing Karin's blaring, defiant refusal, he proceeded to execute his task.

Today, though, Suigetsu was feeling quite devious, so in an attempt to get back at Sasuke, he twisted his mini-mission and told the prisoners to spread the word that Sasuke was going to bring (ahem) peace to the world.

He snickered at his prank.

Suigetsu was beginning to become more pleasant in his mood...until he found out the door leading to The Room was locked. And he knew that Karin, being a female, and Sasuke, being a male, were locked up in The Room. Surely...

Suigetsu's last hope was Orochimaru's feminine characteristics somehow finding its way into monopolizing Sasuke.

He heard Karin's voice lowering into a dulcet tone, undertaking the undertaking to make it sound..._seductive_.

-- / -- / --

Sakura shivered. She sensed a rather _sinister_ chill. It had better not have been someone trying to seduce her Sasuke-kun.

-- / -- / --

"I'll go," Karin took off her glasses and gently set them on the small table.

Sasuke looked at her questionably. She was just yelling like a madman a split second ago about how she opposed his offer, and now she suddenly decided to agree. He shuddered again. Karin had an uncanny resemblance to a certain kunoiichi back in Konoha.

Girls and their PMSing stages. He would never understand.

"If you reeeeeaalllly want me to go, I'll go with you." She batted her eyelashes at him, all the while scooting closer to him on the bench.

"What's with you? You changed your mind pretty quickly," Sasuke inquired slightly aggravated. He was very well tempted to add "you remind me of Sakura", but opted not to.

Karin heard the door tremor a bit as if someone was trying to open the door she so ingeniously locked from the inside. Concluding it was Suigetsu, she raised her voice and snuggled in closer to Sasuke.

She wanted him jealous!

"...would you back off?" _Your exactly like Sakura--back off! Back off! _Sasuke had enough of this female PMS thing or another.

"We don't need stupid Suigetsu either...all we need is each other." Karin made sure that Suigetsu had heard her loud and clear.

-- / -- / --

Outside the door, Suigetsu was kneeling on the floor in self-destruction mode.

She was surely getting all _close_ and _comfy_ with Sasuke! And with Karin, who could resist?! On top of all that, she said he was _stupid_! The words echoed through Suigetsu's hollow mind as he sat in dark corner and cried his heart out.

-- / -- / --

Sakura was currently in a seizure.

-- / -- / --

Suigetsu couldn't take anymore of this and finally decided to simply break down the door.

Just as he caught view of the two, he saw Karin spring up from her position next to Sasuke.

Good. He stopped it from going any farther.

Sasuke sighed in relief. It was just Suigetsu. He was almost too thoroughly convinced that at the other side of the wall, Sakura was going to appear.

Suigetsu and Karin bantered for a second before turning to him. Sasuke rubbed his temples. He could swear, this was almost like Team 7 all over again.

-- / -- / --

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto knocked on Kakashi's door in a punching sort of manner.

"Kakashi-sensei! Pack your bags! We're going to retrieve Sasuke, NOW," Sakura bellowed.

-- / -- / --

Alas, Sasuke felt a migraine coming on: the truest conclusion.

-- -- --  
-- -- --

I originally had the insane vision that Sakura should be standing next to Suigetsu ready to assassinate Karin, but that didn't work out as well, lol.

And to the velcro cup-holder. It was McDonalds, too, wasn't it?

Hope you peoples _somehow _enjoyed it x)


End file.
